Symbiosis
by LadyIchaIcha
Summary: Tension and angst is at its all time high, when Naruko and Sasuko find themselves living together as roommates in university. After tragedy transformed the Uchiha's life, she moved away for 5 years, only to come back home to attend college and try to live her life despite the awful years that followed. But as the two reconnect, Sasuko finds herself opening up and trying new things.


*_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_*

"OOOH, THAT'S FOR ME!" Naruko blurted in her usual uproarious voice as she bolted out of her room and across the apartment towards the front door.

After a few seconds, and not even bothering to knock, the buxom blonde invited herself into her roommates bedroom, squealing as she shook the box with deranged excitement. "It came… it finally came!"

"You better still have your half of the rent this month… I know how you are with your money, and I am _not_ helping you out if you're going to keep buying yourself frivolous gifts" Sasuko huffed, shaking her head and folding her arms over her chest.

"Me? No, no, no… I got this for _you_~" Naruko smiled knowingly, curling her long golden locks through her fingers, "It's a present."

"Present?" Sasuko's voice cracked, turning her chair around to face her roommate with piqued interest, "Go on… I'm listening. But this better not be another lame fish plushy!"

"It's not a 'lame fish plushy' thank you very much! For your information it was an _eel_, and I gave it to you because it reminded me of you…"

"What am I? Hideous? Coldblooded…? Lurking in the shadows, waiting for my next victim? Yeah… thanks for remembering me so fondly" Sasuko snapped, rolling her eyes.

"_No! _And just so you know… eels may have a bad rap, but they're actually gentle and graceful creatures! They may be scary to some people, but upon closer inspection, they have a gentle nature about them. Some eels even sit with their jaws open and let shrimp clean the inside of their mouths… they could eat them if they wanted to, but the eel knows they're just trying to help, and it chooses to let them carry on since they're benefiting from all this as well. It's an unexpected and odd relationship, but it works…"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Sasuko added flatly, yawning as the conversation quickly bored her. Looking away from the rambling know-it-all, Sasuko cradled her cheek in the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on the arm of her desk chair, not looking the least bit enthused or interested. Caught up in averting her gaze, the Uchiha heiress missed the brief crinkle of pain that flashed in the blonde's brow as she tried not to look affected by that last icy response.

"Well… maybe you'll understand it one day" Naruko laughed, taking a seat on the Uchiha's bed, her face lighting up as she began busting into the package. As her eager hands caused a quick flurry of packing material and tape, Naruko gasped as she eyed her recent purchase, the light of its perfect glow almost beaming off her face.

"Well are you gonna show me what my so called present is, or not? 'Cause I'm kinda in the middle of studying for a really important exam tomorrow… so I've got more important things to worry about at the moment" the brunette sighed in frustration as she turned her chair around and resumed studying.

But Sasuko found herself reading each line repeatedly, not remembering a single word each time through… her mind obviously absorbed in other thoughts… the anticipation killing her! That loudmouth dork came blaring into her room, going on about presents and this, that, and the other… yet, she hadn't seen a thing. She really did hate a tease.

"Sounds to me like you could use a little stress release…" the blonde purred from her perched spot on the bed.

Glaring at the giddy fit her friend was currently experiencing, Sasuko blinked a few times, obviously hating the direction this conversation was going, "If this is your attempt at trying to make me more social, than the answer is NO."

"Aww, c'mon! Give me a chance… I know you say you don't like crowds, but I guarantee you'll have a good time. Look, I even bought you something smexy you can wear tonight. Holding up and dangling a skimpy, black scarf of a dress, the relentless Uzumaki growled and cat-called as she held to dress up to herself and shimmied back and forth for the other's amusement.

Sasuko had to admit it, she never thought having a goofy, careless roommate would ever be this bittersweet. On the one hand, at least her roommate was someone she knew, having rekindled their long lost connection when they arrived at the university and found out that Naruko was actually the one to answer Sasuko's 'Roommate Needed' advertisement on CraigsList. But on the other hand, Naruko had changed so much since the eighth grade, it was almost like living with a stranger… an oddly familiar stranger.

Sighly loudly once again, Sasuko ran her fingers through her hair. She had no choice now… she had studied for hours and felt confident about the exam tomorrow… and now her roommate had already bought something for her specifically. Hating herself before the words even left her mouth, Sasuko winced as she turned to face the blonde more fully now.

"Fine. But I want to be home by midnight… my test is at 8 AM, and I _have_ to be there."

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Naruko shrilled as she rolled around the bed happily, kicking her feet in the air like an excited toddler.

Chuckling to herself at the sight, Sasuko stood from her desk chair and walked towards the bed, picking the tiny dress up and inspecting it closely, the look of fear written on her face.

"Does this even qualify as clothing? I mean… if this is what you got me, I don't even wanna know what you're going to wear…"

"You'll find out soon enough~" Naruko sang cheerfully, as she jumped off the bed, slapping the Uchiha's ass on her way out. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower and start getting ready, you should too. I told the guys we'd meet them at the bar around 9 for drinks."

"Guys? You mean Bugs, Barbie, Chubbs, Dog Boy and Doctor Genius are coming too…?"

"Well Shino can't make it, he's stuck reorganizing the Entomology Department's archives this week, but Ino, Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru will be there, _yes_. The Hyuga twins, Tenten and Sakura might be there as well, but I never heard back from them, so they're a maybe" she shrugged, checking her phone for text messages with no such luck.

"Just keep an open mind, okay? You'll be fine… just give them some time to warm up to you, they just don't know you yet. I know you haven't exactly had the easiest life, but you have to start learning how to open up and trust people again… and I am determined to help you. I'll show you just how much fun you can have if you try, just you wait! Now chop-chop young lady… let's get all prettied up and have a good night out on the town!"

Looking back at the dreaded garment after Naruko made her exit, Sasuko hung her head, sighing in defeat.

_This girl will be the death of me… and she doesn't even know it. _

After a very lengthy and tedious shower regimen, Sasuko stood in her towel, staring at the garment that seemed to mock her. Pushing all reservations aside, she de-robed and stepped into the dress. Walking over to her mirror, she cringed at the plunging neckline… flinched at it's waterline shortness… and laughed at it's skin tight conformity. This had to be a joke right? Was she really expected to go out in public… in _this_?

As she stood gawking at her reflection, Naruko made her entrance, riding in on a strong cloud of her own perfume. Swatting at the invisible cloud of aromatics, Sasuko choked as she fought for breathable air. "Jeeze… What'd you do, take a bath in that stuff?! I'm surprised I couldn't smell you coming…"

Waving her off, Naruko circled, examining her purchase in person, her eyes following the line of the other's body, up and down, taking in every detail. "Look how good you look! I could just eat you up!"

"Doesn't it look… a little…"

"_Sexy_?" Naruko interrupted, raising her brow lewdly as she peeped over Sasuko's shoulder, making a face at her in the mirror.

"I was gonna go with _raunchy_…" Sasuko corrected, flattening her lips while raising her own brow in disapproval.

"Oh, just get over it already! You're smoking hot and you deserve to show this body off and have a good time… I'm telling you, **just trust me**."

"Ok, fine! But I mean it… we have to be back at midnight. No exceptions."

"Yes, yes… _fine_."

"No. Agree properly and promise me… or I'm not going."

"Sasuko!"

"I mean it. Say it or the pajama's and books are coming back out…"

"Ok, I promise!" the blonde pressed as she got down on one knee, bowing as if speaking in some melodramatic Shakespearian affair. "Sasuko, my dear… I promise to have you back, safe and sound no later than the stroke of midnight. You have my word."

"Okay… deal. And thank you for understanding, I appreciate your respect for my decision." Sasuko added haughtily, giving the blonde a slight nod of approval.

"Alright!" Naruko exclaimed, standing up and pulling Sasuko by the hand across the hall into her room, sitting the Hesitant Hannah down in front of her vanity, "Now let's do something about that makeup!"

—

"Come on… it'll be fine. I promise…" the blonde Uzumaki assured patting Sasuko's knee as their taxi pulled up in front of the bar.

Nodding timidly, the Uchiha found herself fidgeting with all aspects of her newly modified exterior. Fingers fiddling with the curled tendrils of her long raven locks, toes tapping inside the torture heels of death, and hands pulling at the fabric of her dress in hopes of concealing what lay out in the open for all eyes to see.

After paying the driver and turning around to join the uncharacteristically shy Uchiha's side before making their entrance, Naruko noticed her friend's obvious discomfort.

"Who are these gorgeous babes, I wonder…" Naruko teased as she threw her arm over the Uchiha's shoulder and stood facing their reflection in the dark tinted double glass doors.

"I suppose we do look the part…" Sasuke drawled with a slight shrug, trying not to let her eyes linger on the provocatively skin tight orange tube dress her roommate had painted herself into.

"That's the spirit!" the blonde practically sang as she hugged the Uchiha even tighter against her cheek.

"Now, I know this is your first time out… but just in case things get too much for you to handle, and you need to bail, we need to come up with a safeword" Naruko mumbled, tapping her chin in thought.

"Safeword?" Sasuko asked, a puzzling look twisting her features.

"Yes. A word that only you and I would know, which would signal the need to leave. Oh! How about '_Moray_'?"

"Huh?"

"As in eel? You know… the hideous and coldblooded fish plushy you love so much?"

"Ugh… whatever."

"No, not whatever! Just remember '_Moray_' and say that whenever you get too uncomfortable and we can just leave, okay?"

"Okay, fine. _Moray_… got it. Now let's just get this over with."

With a soft smile from the blonde, they made their way into the establishment, the vociferous music hitting them like a brick wall. Upon seeing the rest of their party, Naruko waved back as they made their way through the crowd over to the booth that everyone else was huddled in.

"Guys… I know you haven't been properly introduced since the semester just started a few weeks ago, but this is Sasuko, my roommate and childhood friend… we go way back" Naruko stated with a glowing smile.

Laughing uncomfortably at being put on the spot like that, Sasuko simply waved, her eyes darting around to each strange face at the table.

"Hello… uh… everyone."

"Oh! Gomen, Sasuko-chan… this is Ino, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, and Shikamaru."

After everyone said hello to the newest member of their group, Naruko and Sasuko took their seats and placed their beverage order. As the server returned to the bar to make their drinks, Sasuko chewed on her glossy, strawberry flavored lip, unsure of what to say next.

"So… um… you guys all went to the same high school? Is that how you know each other?"

"Yep!" Naruko beamed, "We all went to the same school, but we weren't always a group like this… we just kind of… ended up this way."

"Hn… what do you mean, exactly? Am I sensing a hint drama?" Sasuko guessed, grinning slyly as she looked around, searching everyone's face for a dead giveaway.

"Well, we have our days I guess… but originally we were all separate little groups that eventually meshed together when we found out we all got into the same university. See… Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru grew up together because their parent's all live in the same neighborhood—"

"Ugh, don't remind me! I finally thought I was going to escape these two miscreants, and then they went and had to follow me, to the same school no less…" Ino blurted sarcastically, nudging the bashful Choji playfully with her shoulder. "And don't roll your eyes at me, Shika! Wouldn't want me to slip up and accidentally reveal any of your secrets, now would you?"

"Secrets?" the Nara questioned flatly, his unamused features exaggerated by the dim light that hung slightly above their heads, "I have no secrets…"

"Oh really? Well, I guess you wouldn't mind if I clued the girls in on your little crush for-"

"OKAY! You don't have to go that far, Ino… point taken, you win. I have **_A_**secret, and I would like for it to stay that way! Tsk… why are you always so troublesome?" the irritated Nara countered as he chugged the remainder of his drink, pouring himself another pint.

Giggling at his embarrassment, Ino nodded victoriously in response to Shikamaru's reaction, satisfied with herself as she began to sip on her second drink of the night. With the guys ordering a round of shots for the table, Naruko held up her glass in a toast.

"To friendships, new and old…" Naruko stated proudly, sharing a quick glance with Sasuko as they all raised their glasses, "Thank you for being such good friends… I am thankful for having each and every one of you in my life, and I love you guys~"

"KONPAI!" the group cheered together as they downed their shots, slamming the empty glasses down on the table in unison as everyone winced from the liquid fire currently burning it's way down their throats.

"So…" Sasuko sputtered, turning towards Naruko, "What about everyone else? How did that happen?"

"Well… Neji and Hinata's parent's own a prestigious dojo, and Tenten grew up with both of them because her mother works for the Hyuuga's as well" Naruko explained whilst devouring the pineapple garnish from her daiquiri and dancing in her seat.

"Ah… so her mom works at a dojo? That's pretty badass, didn't expect that-"

"Um, not exactly" Naruko whispered leaning over towards Sasuko's ear, missing the stoic Uchiha's slight flinch and blush as she felt the warmth of other's breath tickle the exposed flesh of her neck just below her earlobe.

"See… the Hyuuga twins are from old money, and the dojo has been in their family's possession for hundreds of years… and Tenten's family has been living with the Hyuuga's for just as long, taking care of them as staff of the manor… so the three of them have been close for as long as I can remember."

"Ah, gotcha" Sasuko nodded as she too, sipped on her fruity and exotic looking beverage, her eyes glued to the older Hyuuga as he tried to ignore the dumpling-headed girl currently locking her big brown eyes onto him, as if begging for some attention. Chuckling inwardly, Sasuko found herself entertained by the strings that connected the group together. For some reason, it was less intimidating to understand everyone as a conglomerate of smaller groups that happened to join, versus the thought of Naruko having a hord of friends, all fighting for a piece of her… some more than others, she reminded herself as she caught the Nara's gaze lingering on Naruko's graciously exposed chest area for a moment or two longer than proper table etiquette should allow. Rolling her eyes at the pig's blatant staring, Sasuko's attention was pulled once more by the shrill tone of the bubblegum-haired one at their table.

"Oi, you bimbo! You forgot about _me_!" Sakura bellowed, pointing her finger at the Uzumaki accusingly.

"Yeah!" Kiba joined in, slamming his beer mug down onto the table with exaggerated annoyance, "You forgot about poor ol' me, too!"

Covering her nose and mouth, as to not lose what drink remained to be swallowed, Naruko sputtered as she choked down the drink and laughed uproariously at her friends ridiculous reactions. "Okay, guys… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel left out" she pouted after the chuckles left her system.

Turning towards Sasuko, but speaking clearly and loudly enough for all at the table to hear, the tipsy Uzumaki began to explain everyone's connections a little clearer.

"So this loudmouth, pink-haired hussy over here played volleyball with me… but don't let her looks fool you, she's got a deadly bite, and is a known man-eater!"

"Hey!" Sakura warned from underneath a stern and unamused brow.

"What? It's common knowledge that you prefer _older_ men. And it's no secret that she seduced our homeroom teacher either… isn't that right, my dear Sakura-chan?"

"What can I say?" Sakura shrugged, a sly smile tucked in the corner of her mouth, "I like 'em older and more… _experienced_."

"You slept with… your teacher?" Sasuko whispered curiously in a hushed tone.

"Not slept… _sleeping_…"

"S-So… you still… see him then?" Sasuko questioned outright, amazed not only at the idea of a student sleeping with her teacher, but a continuous and lengthy affair of epic proportions such as this. She had to give it to her, Sakura was shaping up to be an interesting person indeed.

"Why do you think I said she was a 'maybe' for tonight…?" Naruko whispered with all the tact she could muster at the moment.

"Speak of the devil" Sakura chimed, answering her phone and excusing herself from the table. With Sakura departing, the table re-enveloped itself with the mindless drunken banter of the close knit group of friends.

"Ahem."

"Ah! And this phlegmy fellow here, is Kiba" Naruko stated so matter-of-factly, "He is a veterinary medicine student, and I met him when I volunteered at the animal shelter. His mother owns the place and offered to give me a job on weekends and during the summers all throughout high school."

"Oh, okay. So you worked with Kiba, and played sports with Sakura, and-"

"And Ino" Naruko interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Silly Sasuko~" the blonde giggled, laying her fizzy head down on the Uchiha's shoulders. "I worked with Kiba at the shelter, played sports with Sakura and Ino, was in judo club with Tenten, and was Shikamaru's lab partner and teammate on the chess club… not to mention he took me to prom~"

"Prom? So… you guys… dated?" Sasuko peeped, trying not to sound overly concerned, this was all new information to her.

"No, silly! We never dated… tell her, Shika!" Naruko bellowed, pointing a slim finger at the Nara accusingly.

"Nope. Never dated" the Nara sighed as he downed the rest of his beer, refilling his glass with the second communal pitcher of the evening.

"Seeeeee?" Naruko whined, nudging Sasuko with added emphasis.

"So… now you know all about us. What about you, Sasuko? How do you know Naruko?" Shikamaru questioned seriously, his placid stare boring through Sasuko, daring her with some unspoken threat.

"Oh… that-" Naruko peeped, perking her head up, sensing the awkward and sensitive topic.

"It's okay, Naruko. He's got a point, they deserve to know." Sasuko maintained with her cool-headed composure.

"You mean, the wreck with your parents and brother?"

"How… do you know about that?" Sasuko added, doing a double take, looking shakily at the Nara.

"Well, the accident did make the papers and news… it was the talk of the town."

"Oh… right. I thought everyone would have forgotten about that by now."

"It was an unfortunate freak accident, I guess you can't blame people for remembering something like that."

"How very true…" Sasuko responded to the Nara in a somber tone, betraying her undigested emotions and lack of closure with the whole ordeal. He wasn't wrong, it was an unfortunate accident… one that she had been blaming herself for throughout all her years. It was the day that had changed her life forever. In just one rainy afternoon, all that she had known and come to love was lost… gone forever.

"Ooookay! Well, I think it's time to dance! C'mon girls…" Naruko blurted, slamming her hands down on the table quickly changing the subject, "Let's go do our thing, ladies~"

With one final pointed glance at the Nara who had been mentally coming for her all night, Sasuko let a snarl slip between her lips as she felt Naruko push her out of the booth. Grabbing the teetering blonde's hand, Sasuko felt herself totter a bit in her shoes, her toes screaming to be let free from their excruciating confines. But with each step, the Uchiha felt her pain dissipate as the liquor pumped through her veins, sending a numbing hum through ever fiber in her body.

As Hinata and Ino joined her and Naruko on the floor, the four gathered in a circle and began to dance, the chest pounding bass of the music hypnotizing their minds and bodies as they closed their eyes and just let go. Laughing as they allowed their hips guide their every move, the four girls enjoyed their own company and the cacophonous cloud of dance music as they threw their hands in the air and jumped up and down, all smiles as they felt their tension melt away.

But with each blaring track after the other, the girls found themselves fighting off an increasing amount of strange men with searching hands, but before an altercation could incur, Choji and Kiba appeared behind Ino and Hinata as they joined the party on the dance floor.

"Where's everyone else?" Sasuko yelled over the roar of the music.

"Sakura probably left to met up with Hatake-san, and Shikamaru and Neji don't dance. And Tenten… well, Tenten always fights for alone time with Neji, if you know what I mean~" Naruko replied smirking as she gestured with her head towards their booth in the corner.

Glancing over, Sasuko could see a bored Nara sipping his beer, and a complacent Hyuuga lost in conversation, but upon closer inspection, Sasuko noticed Tenten's slender hand upon Neji's knee as it slowly made it's way up and down his thigh. Looking back at Naruko with the goofiest grin on her face, Sasuko busted out into laughter as the blonde simply nodded back at her.

"They think they're sooo smooth, pulling one over all our eyes. But we've seen that coming for years… I wish they would just stop fighting it and be honest with themselves" Naruko divulged into the Uchiha's ears before pulling her by the wrists into a spin.

As the two found themselves dancing with each other, Sasuko lost track of time and life alike as she let herself be completely overwhelmed by the Uzumaki. Every sinuous wind of the others hips were matched with that of her own as she felt Naruko's hands at her waist guiding her. Sasuko was glad that her liquor induced blush was now camouflaging her real embarrassment as she felt her face warm at the feeling of Naruko's soft breasts pressing into the exposed skin of her back.

"Are you having fun yet?" the blonde purred into Sasuko's ear as she leaned in closer in order to hear the other's answer, her hands wrapping around the brunettes waist to rest on the curves of her hips.

"So far…" Sasuko nodded as she craned her neck to look up at the Uzumaki behind her, meeting her crooked smile with a teasing glance, "But I think I may need another drink~"

"That can be arranged" Naruko assured as she took the other's hand in her own and made their way towards the bar.

After ordering six shots of tequila, Naruko giggled at Sasuko's wide eyes, amused by her hesitant expression. Upon requesting lime slices and a salt shaker, the Uzumaki slung her arm around the Uchiha's neck bringing her closer as she explained how to properly shoot tequila.

"Oh, come now 'Ko-chan… it won't be that bad. You did say you were in need of more alcohol, and if this doesn't get you drunk, I don't know what will! Now, remember what I said… lick the top of your hand, sprinkle with salt, lick the salt, take the shot, bite down on the lime… got it?" the vivacious blonde insisted.

"I-I think so…"

Nuzzling their cheeks together, Naruko let out a squeal of excitement as she readied her own shot, giving her friend a sly grin out of the corner of her eye as she licked her hand and dashed a bit of salt over the top of it. She wasn't trying to give the Uchiha a hangover, but she knew that Sasuko was overdue for a good night out… free of stress and worry, and she took it upon herself to make sure that was exactly what she would get. And tequila proved to be just the social lubricant the Uchiha was looking for, taking a liking to the detestable beverage and it's "fun" way of shooting as she put it. But as they each had one shot left, they shared a brief intimate glance, Naruko gasping as Sasuko grabbed her by the hand, pulling it close to her face. While keeping her eyes glued to the surprised blonde, she let her tongue slip between her soft lips as she licked the inside of the other's wrist, adding salt to it before enjoying her remaining shot.

Gulping loudly, not that anyone could tell in the loud atmosphere they were surrounded by, Naruko blushed from the arousing sensation of her friend's tongue on such a tender body part. But as she watched the other enjoy herself, she chuckled through her slight embarrassment, meeting the other's gaze as she returned the favor. Only this time, Naruko licked the inside of Sasuko's elbow, taking her time as she finished her last shot as well. Spitting the lime back out and fanning her flushed face, the Uzumaki sighed with delight, noticing her roommate's matching blush.

"Whew… 's warm in here, huh?" Naruko exclaimed, picking her hair up off the back of her neck to cool off.

Trying not to let the other catch her lingering gaze on her glistening skin, Sasuko bit on her bottom lip as a distraction. But with the alcohol doing funny things to her, her eyes kept glancing back, admiring her roommates tanned, olive skin. Utterly glorious in all of its unmarred perfection, only dotted with a few freckles here and there, Sasuko couldn't help but be bewitched by Naruko's beauty.

"So… ya wanna get outta here?" Naruko asked flatly, her serious gaze catching the Uchiha's as it meandered across her body.

"B-But… I don't wanna go home just yet. I'm having a good time… with you…" Sasuko objected as she blinked rapidly as she was caught lewdly gazing at the other.

"Well, there are other places to go…" the blonde suggested in a playful tone.

"So!" Choji bellowed, wrapping his arms around both Naruko and Sasuko as he approached them at the bar, Ino close behind him. "I'm not nearly as drunk as you lot… so who's up for a little beach trip?"

"See?" Naruko smiled slyly behind the glazed eyes that seemed to pierce through the Uchiha's exterior, never missing the smirk that Sasuko seemed to let slip in all the excitement.

_To be continued…._


End file.
